broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince Comet
:"The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination." :— Prince Comet Development Prince Comet was originally designed back in 2010 at the start of the early fandom, long before Alicorn OCs were common place. Since then, has expanded greatly on his backstory, But most had been lost due to a corrupted hard drive. Hopefully these details can be returned in the near future. User:Otherside86 made use of this character by potentially putting him in his fan fictions. Background The night Comet was born, he had his Alicorn powers stripped from him by a malevolent unicorn, and had been rendered mortal, weakened, and unable to use any magic for the majority of his life. Due to this, he spent his time perusing science and technology to both better himself, and the lives of those around him. His talent was definitely with gizmos and gadgets, but most tended to fall apart or self destruct, leaving him to excuse it as "Just a prototype". It wasn't until his early adult years that he managed to go more than a month without singing his mane. He was unable to reclaim any of his powers until the very end of his Celestial Trials. Comet is a silly, extremely clumsy, but wise, kickback stallion. He can breath in space and travel at super warp speed with the aid of magically enhanced technology. This Alicorn prince that can fly with above average speeds, and can fly in space in the aftermath of gaining his Alicorn Power. Prince Comet become associated with Sir Sheath and his friends, just as Princess Celestia is to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Comet is in charge of keeping things in the inner cosmos in order. Keeping comets and asteroids on their proper course, and expanding Equestria in hopes to bring them into a new scientific age. Growing up, his home was on a small dairy farm in Hoofington with his adoptive Mother Brie, Uncle Munster, younger brother Colby, and Pepperjack. A stallion of the same age. After the trials, his home is the Western tower near his mother's Princess Luna's chambers, where he observes other planet and the natives who live on them. A Blue Lit Night Comet was born from a large, blue flamed comet that struck across Equestria's sky during a meteor shower. His destiny was to be a prince of a new land, but something evil has altered poor Comets fate, and derailed where the falling celestial body was destined to land. A dark hearted unicorn, self named "Xerotas the Wicked" named because his birth name was Dustbunny, had cast a series of divination spells over many years to predict the birth of the next celestial Alicorn, only to disrupt and kill him to try and unlock the secrets of the Alicorns, where they come from, and how to gain their power. The comet had landed in Hoofington, in the dead of night in the center of a poor family’s farm. With everything set, Xerotas was ready to end the poor foals life, and gain the knowledge he had obsessed over for his entire life, but he was disrupted by the awoken family who had come to the foals rescue. Beaten, distraught, his horn shattered, he scurried into the forest in defeat. Having no idea what to do with the young foal, they took him in and raised him as their own. They affectionately named him after the glowing blue stone he was born from. Comet. It's never known where royal Alicorns come from or why. But they always revolve by either an emotion or celestial body. The events that interrupted Comet's fate, however, seem to have cut him off from his Alicorn like abilities. Unable to cast magic, fly or perform feats of strength that beyond a normal mortal pony. Even his mortality is in question. Other versions On a calm night, to celebrate the coming of a new era, and the birth of her new born son, Prince Comet, Luna filled the sky above with an array of falling stars. Each one with a shade of burning blue as a symbol for, not only the burning flame of knowledge and understanding, but for the burning joy she felt in her heart. She knew her boy would grow up to do great things. He helped Sir Checkmate when he lost faith in Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and helped him start the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. Category:Pony Category:Alicorn Category:Stallion Category:Brony Category:Royalty